S1x01 First Play Outside
- Los Santos, Commerce , 1300 Horas, 3/01/2017 - thumb|Portada Tomo 1 Narración. Lo tengo en la mira, ya disparar para mi ah pasado de ser un beneficio humano, para ser la manera en que vivimos hoy en día, disparar mi M130 se ha convertido en la Manera de sobrevivir, la Ley del más Fuerte por así decirlo, te mato o me matas, este caso es a mi favor, solo debo de tirar de mi gatillo y arrancarte esa podrida, hueca y fría cabeza para poder tomar tu chaleco, si lo haré, no dudaré en hacerlo, después de todo sobrevivo yo o sobrevives tú. Fin de la Narración. Jack: ¿Vas a disparar o le digo a Eze?-Cambio- Alister: Perdone Jefe, de acuerdo, (pensamiento, Tu puedes Alister, es solo un tío, y el resto se encargará) bien a la de 3..2..1.. Se escucha un Disparo, desde los ojos de Alister puede apreciar como el sobreviviente cae muerto por una bala en la cien. Eze: ¿Ah perdona? ¿Lo ibas a matar tú? -Cambio – Alister: ¡Joder! ¡Eze! Que era mío tío.. Eze: Lo único que haces es hablar tonterías, decidí encargarme yo de él. Jack: bien chicos terminamos, Alister, Eze, bajen de ahí, Brian y yo iremos. Alister: Recibido -Cambio- Narración. Luego de finalizar con ese sobreviviente procedimos a bajar de nuestros puestos de francotiradores, e irnos de la zona en la Van, en el camino discutimos quien se quedaría con el Chaleco, pero como siempre el Jefazo decidió que sería guardado junto con el resto, al llegar al refugio, como siempre Frank abrió la puerta saludando al Jefazo, todos nos bajamos de la Van mientras Eze iba a estacionarla en el Garaje. Fin de la Narración. John: Hola Jack, ¿Qué tal les fue? Jack: Conseguimos un par de recursos, seguro les vendrán bien, dáselos a Rex para que los guarde, ¿Dónde está Merry?. John: No lo sé, seguro anda por ahí, hoy le tocaba guardia a Frank, Sebastian y Jeremy, así que debe de estar en casa. Jack: Vale, Brian buen trabajo, Alister buen trabajo. Narración. Alister quien se separa del grupo de una vez va hacia su casa en la Zona Segura, y abriendo la puerta se dirige hacia la cocina, donde abre la nevera y toma una cerveza colocando su gorra sobre su mesa, se arre cuesta en la mesa pensativo. Fin de la Narración. Alister: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde el Apocalipsis? –Suspira- supondré que no es cosa de pensar ahora.. Todo ha sido tan.. ¿Distinto? No.. No usaría esa palabra… Tal vez… Solitario… Incluso desde que me uní a la División… todo sigue igual… pero más solitario… -Se escuchan sonidos, como si tocaran la puerta de la casa de Alister, Alister se coloca su gorra rápidamente y corre a abrir la puerta- Alister: ¿Oh? Hola Mei… ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Qué haces por aquí?. Mei: Oí que ya habían vuelto y vine a saludarte, ¿puedo pasar?. Alister: Ah sí claro, seguro, adelante. Narración. Mei es mi mejor amiga por así decirlo, la persona con la que estoy más cerca acá en el pueblo, y le cuento todo, hacemos todo, es como mi hermana, la conocí en mi primer viaje con la División, fue un tanto entretenido ya que era algo torpe en ese tiempo, pero nos fue bien, y no creo que haya sido una de esas casualidades conocer a Mei, sin embargo bueno, acá estamos. Fin de la Narración. Alister: Mei, ¿Aun no piensas ir con nosotros a una expedición? Mei: No… al menos no por ahora… Alister: Vale, lo entiendo, bueno iré a descansar ha sido una tarde larga, ¿te quedaras o te iras? Mei: Me iré, descansa. Alister: Adiós. TheWolfMan: Vale, Espero que cada quien esté en su posición cuando comencemos con esto, porque no será cosa de un minuto. Reenegen: Tranquilo Wolf, todos nos sabemos la posición. TWM: Bien, suelten al Zombie. Narración. Mientras montaba guardia Frank, logro apreciar a un Caminante/Zombie o Walker yendo hacia la Casa de Alister, rápidamente apunto con su arma pero oyó un disparo en otra dirección y se desoriento, rápidamente Frank, John fueron a ver que era, en eso el Zombie siguió su camino, Alister mientras dormía no noto que la puerta había quedado medio abierta y que el Zombie había logrado entrar, por suerte la casa era de 2 plantas y el zombie no pudo subir a su habitación, Mei al oír tanta conmoción corre en medio de la calle hasta toparse con Frank. Fin de la Narración. Mei: ¿Qué pasa Frank? Frank: Vi un Zombie. Mei: ¿Un Zombie? Frank: ¡Sí! En esa dirección (Apuntando hacia el Norte con su dedo índice) Pero lo perdí, creo que derribaron la muralla Oeste. Mei: Iré a ver a Alister a asegurarme de que este bien. Frank: Vale, ¿Has visto a Merry? Mei: ¡No! Frank: ¡Mierda! Narración. Mientras Mei había ido a casa de Alister, John y Brian fueron a checar la muralla ya que eran de los que más estaban cerca de ahí junto a Merry, Eze, y Raymond, al llegar se percataron que solo una pequeña parte del muro había caído, dejando de lado el zombie que había visto Frank hace unos momentos, Mei fue a casa de alister al momento de abrir la puerta y entrar gritando su nombre desesperadamente, se percató de que estaba el zombie ahí y en vez de esconderse o matarlo, se quedó inmóvil, Alister escuchando toda la conmoción se levantó rápidamente de la cama tomó su arma y al salir hacia afuera observó a Mei siendo asechada por el zombie a no más de 1 metro de distancia. Fin de la Narración. Alister: ¡Mei! ¡Muévete! ¡Corre! (Apunta al zombie rápidamente, pero este fue más veloz lanzándose sobre mei) Mei: ¡Alister! Alister: (apuntando su arma corrió bajando las escaleras a quitarle el zombie de encima a Mei, a quien casi lograba morder, dándole una patada en la cara se lo quita de encima) ¡Mei! ¿Estás bien? Mei: A..A..Aliste.. (Alister Sin percatarse de que el zombie estaba justo detrás de él). Narración. En esos instantes, Brian, John y Raymond estaban desorientados puesto que no sabían que había pasado en la muralla, o por qué se había caído entonces, Jack llegó al lugar corriendo junto a Merry, quien al ver el muro caído. Fin de la Narración. Jack: Esto… solo los Wolfs pueden haberlo hecho, ¿pero dónde están? Merry: Tal vez saltaron el muro. Brian: Imposible, tiene 2 metros y medio de alto. (De un momento a otro una bala impacta en la pierna de Brian, quien cae al suelo sentado, Jack se pone atento rápidamente mientras John arrastra a Brian fuera del lugar hacia una de las casas, Raymond rápidamente se percata que viene desde la cima de uno de los arboles cercanos a la muralla, y era un tío camuflado completamente por lo tanto se hacía difícil la visión. Fin de la Narración. Jack: ¡Muévete! ¡Rápido John! Raymond: ¡Jack, a tus 12, Aquel árbol, Esta allá! Jack: ¡¿Lo viste!? Raymond: ¡Sí! Jack: ¡Merry, Dile a Rex que traiga 2 Francotiradores calibre .50! ¡Rápido! Merry: ¡Vale! (Raymond mientras va disparando con su M4, mientras Jack con su cuchillo va matando a los zombies que se acercaban hacia él, en esos instantes Sebastián y el resto de la población oye la conmoción en la muralla Oeste, al ir rápidamente el, ve que Rex lleva 2 Barrets M82 junto a Merry, Sebastian rápidamente va con ellos, los 3 pasando justo enfrente de la casa de Alister). Narración. Como era de esperarse los Wolf’s siguen atacando nuestro pueblo que hemos levantado acá en Montgomery, sé que no es un sitio seguro, pero al menos aquí pudimos obtener la paz que hace años perdimos por culpa de esta infección, aun así, no esperaba que fuese tan pronto otro ataque de ellos. Fin de la Narración. Jack: Merry, Rex, ¡Apresurense! Raymond: Se me agoto la munición. Jack: ¡Ve a buscar rápido los M82, yo te cubro! (El francotirador seguía disparando a quemarropa contra Jack quien lograba cubrirse gracias al muro grueso al que tenía pegada su espalda) Jack: No es muy inteligente atacar desde una posición así, entonces, ¿a que estará esperando? (Mientras pasaban frente a la casa de Alister se escucha un grito sin distinción alguna de si era Mei o fue Alister quien grito, Sebastian es el único en percatarse de ello, John logra llevar a Brian dentro de la casa de Frank, Frank no se encontraba allí, pero John rápidamente procede a sacarle la bala de la pierna para su sorpresa no era una bala común, puesto que fue fabricada con Acero, Polvora y Astillas gruesas de Arboles negros). John: ¿Qué demonios es esto? Normander: Eso, es el fruto de convivir con la naturaleza, una bala solo capas de ser disparada desde un SVD, ahora, mientras mi compañero los tiene entretenidos allá afuera, quiero que me digas, donde está su armería y solo mataré a tu compañero, o puedo dispararte a ti y decirle a tu compañero que me lleve, como sea me viene igual. Escrito por Kyle Black. Producido por BlackMediaFilms. Publicado el 04/04/2016. Una Serie de Kyle Black. Wait until the next episode on April 11 of the year two thousand and sixteen. Categoría:Serie Military Agains The Dead